Automata Girl
Automata Girl is a type of robotic monster working at Grangold’s inns in Monster Girl Quest. Her purpose is to "service" people with pleasure. Biography Luka first encounters an Automata Girl when staying in an inn. The Automata Girl requests to pleasure him. However, he immediately refuses and kicks her out of the room, resulting in Alice giving him a blowjob as a "reward" for refusing the Automata Girl. Later, the Automata Girl goes haywire thanks to the Queen Ant’s interference. She attacks Luka but is defeated. Monsterpedia Entry “An artificial monster created by magic science with no will of its own, used for sexual play. Her thought circuits are vastly superior to other artificially created monsters, but she still has no individual will. Programmed with expert level sexual techniques, her sexual skills far surpass any prostitute’s. However due to the high cost of production, there exist only a few located in luxury hotels. With her vagina specially created by the most advanced magic science available, the texture and sensations are at a level impossible for a normal human to compare to. In addition, the special material will never stretch or be damaged no matter how much it’s used. In addition, both her hand and mouth are able to bring any man to a quick and powerful orgasm. Of course, her source of power is semen. Due to her role, energy is never in short supply.” Attacks Mechanical Handjob: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Mechanical Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Mechanical Breast Service: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Bubble Service Trance: Triggers trance status and deals damage. *Restriction Program 7: Triggers bind status. Thigh Service: Binded attack. Triggers bind status. Anal Service: Binded attack. Will trigger crotch bukkake on loss. Mechanical Electro-Footjob: Binded attack which damages three times. Will trigger foot bukkake on loss. *Restriction Program 666: Triggers bind status and leads to Service Program 666 on the next turn. Service Program 666: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Gnome is quite useful in this battle, as the opponent's restriction attack, damage output, and her one-hit KO attack are annoying. Summon Sylph as well to avoid her ecstasy attack and restriction attack. For the offense, use either Lightning Sword Flash or Death Sword Chaos Star. If Luka loses, the malfunctioning Automata Girl uses her artificial vagina to rape him, which continues in a never ending sequence. Evaluation “My, my, you sure seemed to enjoy that sex toy. Would you like to continue using that toy in your next life, too? Her restriction attack and damage are both annoying, so Gnome is quite useful. You can avoid her ecstasy attack with Sylph as well. In addition, you can avoid her restriction attack while bound if you have Sylph summoned. If you want to be safe, summon both. Sticking just with Sylph and using your new sword technique should work fine, though. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy that doll, whose existence itself is a sin.” Category:Artificial Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Grangold Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters